someone to save me!
by millymollymanda
Summary: its bella's wedding day to Edward but why is she not happy?


**SADLY I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Bella never went to save Edward from Italy and she never jumped off the cliff. Edward came back on his own. Everything else is the same but Seth is a only child.**

I sat in front of the mirror looking over my make up, it was perfect. Today was my wedding day to Edward and I did not want to marry him. Why you may ask well he is nothing but a fucking abusive cheat. You see I told him I didn't want to marry him and he hit me, he told me he would kill me and Charlie if I did not marry him. So now I am stuck marrying a person I don't love.

Jake and the pack have stopped talking to me after the Cullen's came back, before that they were my best friends. Jake was the best friend I could ever ask for, taking me for rides on the bike and just hanging out. Sam was the best big brother I could ever ask for, since he found me in the woods he has looked after me him and Emily were the best people I could ever ask for as family but he would not be hear to help me know.

Jared, Embry and Quil were the most funniest set of guys ever always pulling pranks and laughing at me when I fell down, but they were there to always help me up. Kim Jared's imprint was sweet giving me tip on how to do make up and what to wair. Seth, collin and Brady were the kids I would never have, they were my baby's and I would always love them. God I miss them so much.

Paul what can I say about him he hated me until I stood up to him and then we just hit it off, if im telling the truth I would say I have a bit of a crush on him. He is a man whore or so I have been told. We have talked once since the Cullen's have come home and I told him I did not want to marry Edward, he told me to run and come to la push. I did try but Edward found me and beat me up. He crashed my truck into a tree and made it look like I had crashed it and got hurt. Since then he has not left me for a second. I told the Cullen's but they did not believe me. I hated them so much.

Alice had come in to do the last minute things to my hair and dress. She looked at me with a smirk on her face. She didn't know that I knew she was fucking Edward but I did but im just a human what could I do? She walked out the door and I sent a quick text to Paul "PAUL I DONT WANT TO DO THIS PLZ TALK TO ME PLZ HELP ME" I knew it was hopeless they did not want to know me now I was dead to them.

Charlie came in to see if I was ready, I had to put a smile on my face and say yes. He took my hand and walked me down the stairs. We were having this stupid wedding at the Cullen's house. I looked around to see if I could see anyone who could help me but there was no one. This was my like being stuck with some one I did not love and who hit me. At this point I hope I fall and cut myself just so all the vampires would try and kill me. I was no stood next to Edward and he took my hand. I wanted to cringe away but he held it tight. I looked ahead at the priest and my life was over.

I zoned out until I heard the words "we do" being shouted I looked around and seen the whole pack standing with my dad. For the first time I felt hope. I tried to run to then but Edward garbed me my the and and put his other hand round my neck. Ok so know I don't want to die he is going to kill me? Life is fucked up!

"let her go leach" Paul shouted, I looked at him and seen worry in his eyes but also love? Ok know I am losing it. " back off mutt she don't belong to you she is mine and I will do what I want with her" OK since when am I a possession? Oh yeah since the first time he hit me. " Edward let me go please I know about you and Alice I will go and you can be with her just let me go please" Edward looked at me with so much hatred in his eyes. Jasper asked what I meant and I told him about them to cheating. Edward and Alice just laughed at me and that pissed me off. What I seen next scared me so bad, I seen my dad start to sake and phased into a massive gold wolf. He was bigger than Sam. Next thing I know there are ten fucking big wolfs and everyone running around scared shitless.

Edward moved his mouth to my neck and was about to bite me when I got so pissed off I started to sake and explode into a fucking big wolf myself. Ok this is weird.

"_bella" I heard sevral voices in my head but I was to focus on trying to kill edward. All the times he beat me up ran through my head .the other wolfs were going after the rest of the cullen's. I had Edward pined to the floor, my dad next to me biting at his hard flesh. Finally I put my mouth round his head and pulled it off. _

_It was all over I could live my life. I looked up and over to the pack they had come and saved me._

"_of course we would of come you are family to us we had to make it look like we did not care so the leaches would not suspect anything." I ran to Sam till as my wolf and jumped all over my big brother. All the pack were all on top of us laughing. I got up and looked around. Standing by his self was jasper with a small smile on his face. I felt a wave of brotherly love before he ran off. Why was he still alive?_

"_jasper was helping us. He knew about the to cheaters and came to see us about two mouths ago" wow he did love me. _

_I looked up at a silver wolf and knew is was Paul. All the cables holding me to this world went onto him, he was my life, my love and my world. _

"_take it you have imprinted on Paul as well then" what?_

"_bella I imprinted on you the first time I seen you I love you" wow _

I was so happy I phased back on the spot. Standing there as naked as the day we were born me an Paul walked towards each other. He gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had.

"I love you bella"

"I love you to Paul thank you for saving me." we broke apart and found some cloths. I walked over to the pack hugging them all. I looked at my dad " we got to talk dad" I said giggling at the end. I walked away from the Cullen's burning body's holding hands with my wolf and my family.


End file.
